narutofanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Kegon Kyō
|image=Chiyoko VTP Symbol.png |kanji=華厳経 |unnamed jutsu=No |romaji=Kegon Kyō |literal english=Flower Adornment Sutra |english tv=Flower Ornament Scripture |viz manga=10,000 Buddahs Technique |other names=Avataṃsaka Sūtra, Daihōkō Butsu-kegon Kyō (大方広仏華厳経), Vigilant Tenfold Path (眈十道, Tanjuudō) |parent jutsu=Cosmic Sovereignty, Physical Clone Technique |jutsu classification=Kekkei Genkai, Fighting Style, Uchujutsu, |jutsu class type=Offensive, Defensive, Supplementary |jutsu range=Short, Mid, Long |users=Kana Korimachi, Chiyoko Ōtsutsuki, Ace Korimachi, Keiku Uchiha, Osamu Otsutsuki |debut shippuden=No |jutsu media=Anime, Manga, Novel }} The Kegon Kyō (華厳経, Flower Adornment Sutra) is a unique Uchujutsu technique created by Kana Korimachi to function as a means to increase the users various capabilities while physically out-gauging their opponents strength and power using numbers. It's based on the principles of the Six Paths of Pain technique, as used by . Usage Ace Korimachi Chiyoko Upon Chiyoko activating the technique, ten identicle replicas of herself emerge from her before linking their minds using her immense mental capabilities. This allows Chiyoko to obtain nine additional fields of vision, allowing for more precise attacks, coordination and defensive capabilities, as well as allowing the clones to see everything the other clones see. These clones are able to use the abilities of each tailed beast, while appearing as a copy of Chiyoko herself. As an alternative, they can also take on the likeness of a respective tailed beasts. Since each clone is a real copy of her, they all possess the same abilities and her firepower is massively increased. Due to the nature of this technique, Chiyoko's chakra isn't divided up among the clones. By channeling chakra from each tailed beast into a clone, she can cause the clone to manifest abilities of each tailed beast, cause them to transform partially or fully, chose to have each clone turn into a single specific beast for more effective, combined attacks. Each clone can fight independently, though Chiyoko prefers to keep them within a certain range for more defense. By absorbing some of the targets chakra, the user is able to transform one of the clones into a real copy of the said target, abilities and all. After the time limit is up, the targets chakra has to be reacquired, should they wish clone them again. Chiyoko ususally creates eight clones, hense its name, with herself acting as the ninth Path to channel Kurama's chakra into herself. She can alternatively use nine clones with herself acting as the tenth, to channel the Ten-Tails chakra, hinting at its alternative name Vigilant Tenfold Path (眈十道, Tanjuudō). By liberating all of that hate from each tailed beast and pooling it into a single entity, she can imbue another clone with its chakra, creating a Zero Tails under her complete control, while gaining access to its dark chakra and various abilities. Capabilities Each of the Tailed Beasts chakra offers unique abilities that each tailed beast can share with on another at will, allowing each clone of the user to utilize it as well. Due to her ability to naturally generate chakra of the tailed beasts, Chiyoko can utilize Tailed Beast Chakra Arms, being able to generate any number of them from her body as well as change their size and shape to fit desired situations. They are powerful enough to rip apart barriers and durable enough to withstand high level attacks from the Eight Gates technique, and can even deflect Tailed Beast Ball. At will, they are capable to inflicting lethal burns on targets from simply coming into contact with them. From the tailed beasts chakra, she gains the ability to transfer chakra much easily than normal, form and use the Tailed Beast Ball. *Reibi By isolating the natural hate from the tailed beasts chakra she possesses, Chiyoko can create a Zero-Tails, and make it feed on the hate seperated from the chakra, to create an endless supply of Dark Chakra, which she can use to neglect the drawback of utilized techniques. She also gains the ability to sense negative emotions and intentions, as well as generate Shadow Arms capable of chakra absorption and even instantly reattach any severed body parts. She uses the chakra of the Zero Tails within her own body, sharing it with her connect clones when needed. *Ichibi Utilizing the chakra of the One-Tails, "Shukaku", Chiyoko is able to utilize curse seal as well as its Magnet Release kekkei genkai to bind targets, as well as manipulate magnetic fields and Sand. *Nibi Using the chakra of the Two-Tails, "Matatabi", Chiyoko is much more agile and flexible, and is capable of generating flames much hotter than normal, as seen by its blue flames. *Sanbi By using the chakra of the Three-Tails, "Isobu", Chiyoko is able to Illusionary Mist as well as generate coral on objects and surfaces it touches. Its very tough skin allows it to withstand nearly all forms of attack and weaponry, giving Chiyoko extreme durability. It also allows her to materialize a dimension, allowing her to hide herself when needed. *Yonbi Using the chakra of Four-Tails, "Son Gokū", Chiyoko can gain access to Lava Release, as well as increase her taijutsu skills, as well as large increase in strength. Due to Son Gokū being a Sage, her already mastered Senjutsu skills are increased slightly. She also gains the ability to breath and use green colored flames and create volcanoes. *Gobi Using the chakra of the Five-Tails, "Kokuō", Chiyoko can gain access to Boil Release, allowing her to take chakra to its boiling point, allowing a tremendous boost in strength of the user. It possesses great will power and can resist attempts at being taken over by other will-subjugating techniques. *Rokubi Using the chakra of the Six-Tails, "Saiken", Chiyoko can gain access to the ability to secret alkali and burn targets using a powerful acid. She alsobecomes so resiliant to damage that she can be struck by and suffer little to no damage. *Nanabi Using the chakra of the Seven-Tails, "Chōmei", Chiyoko can sprout six wings at will, can gains the ability to form a Cocoon around itself which blocks Chakra Absorption Techniques. Using her wings, she can emit capable of blinding foes. Like the other tailed beasts and clones, this one can utilize the Tailed Beast Ball. *Hachibi Using the chakra of the Eight-Tails, "Gyūki", Chiyoko gains the ability to produce ink, ink clones, and even utilize ink based seals which can seal up to one-thousand enemies instantly, or use a single clone to seal a target one-thousand times instantly. The ink clones themselves are also noted of being able to take on tailed beasts transformations too. Chiyoko also possesses the ability to from anywhere on her body to blind foes. *Kyūbi The Kyūbi, Nine-Tails, also called "Kurama"... *Jūbi The Jūbi, Ten-Tails, "Deidarabotchi",... She uses the chakra of the Ten-Tails within her own body, sharing it with her connect clones when needed Kana Capabilities Keiku Capabilities Osamu Osamu uses his own power in combination with Kisshoten's to massively increase his fighting potential and signature lethality to unimaginable heights. Capabilities Drawbacks Trivia *According to Chiyoko, she developed her version of this technique on her 300th birthday, wanting to put the tailed beast chakra she inherited and received, from her grandmother and uncle respectively, to good and adequate use. *Kegon Kyo (華厳経; Kegon Kyo; literally meaning "Flower Adornment Sutra") is the translation of "Avatamsaka Sutra", which refers to the Ten Stages Sutra to related to the development of the aspiration for enlightenment to obtain supreme buddhahood. *The idea for this technique came from the name "Noble Eightfold Path" (八正道, Hasshōdō), which caused the user to do reserach into the meaning and relations of "Ten" in Buddhism. Category:Ninshū Category:Fighting Styles Category:Uchujutsu Category:Dojutsu